Just One Glance
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Imogen Drill and her glance at H.B. from the episode S2E10 Up in the Air. [Details are inside.] What happened next? It's partly based on the books, so Imogen is a witch and the plot not follows the TV Series partly. [You can read The Best Witch also; here are some references to that fic.] PG-13 and partly R, femslash. This fan-fiction is for Dreamsinlilac.


A/N: Based on my gif ([dorothy-zbornak] . [tumblr] .com [/] post/111211253994 \\\ don't forget to delete spaces and []) and some previous / following moments from S2E10 Up in the Air (you can see also full scene (approximately 0:8:10 - 0:8:53)) and on the books partly also. What happened next? (A bit AU towards said scene and TV series in general). Here are some references from my fan-fiction The Best Witch; but it's a separate story.

The fan-fiction is for Dreamsinlilac, because I promised you to finish this one.

XXX

Amelia Cackle and Davina Bat were having fun by talking to each other in the staff room. There were Imogen Drill and Constance Hardbroom too. The Headmistress and the Chanting teacher did not pay attention to anything. The potions mistress was going forth and back. She wasn't like what was going on there. She tried to find help at Imogen; but it was not a good idea.

The P.E. teacher was writing pupil's names on a chalk board.

When the Potions teacher approached to the gym mistress, Imogen looked back and smiled. Constance rolled her eyes, 'I am glad to see you too, dear,' she thought.

The older woman was happy that nobody was looking at them. She didn't know what to do if somebody would have seen what happened next. Miss Drill moved her head slightly towards the side of the castle where their rooms were; then she gave Constance a seductive glance, meaning "Go to my room, maybe?"

The witch used to Miss Drill's movements and looks, so she knew very well what her girlfriend meant.

'Yes.' Miss Hardbroom said very quietly.

Amelia and Davina left the staff room soon.

'Imogen, how you...' H.B. started; but she was interrupted.

'They weren't looking to here.'

'Do you like to take risks?'

'As if you don't know; but I try it to be not obvious for others.' The P.E. teacher smirked.

'Yes, I _do_ know; living with you under the same roof during every term... and not only term, my dearest witch.'

'What if..?" Imogen asked and looked the woman near her from head to toe.

'Can you stop it, please?'

'What is it for? You like it.'

'I do; but it seemed you had a better idea.'

'We're alone here, so it doesn't matter. Yes, I had a much better idea. My room is ready.' Imogen smiled and pointed by hand towards their rooms.

'Can you say it again?'

'Yes dear, my bed is ready.'

The gym mistress approached to Miss Hardbroom very closely and put hand on her waist.

'What Amelia and Davina will think?'

'"We talked to each other." We shall say to them.'

'It's turning into a bit indecent talk, Miss Drill.'

_'__Very_ indecent, Miss Hardbroom; don't think anything will stop me; except somebody will come here, of course. But, if say honestly...'

'Dirty thoughts?'

'No, Constance, dirty acts.'

'What did you mean by "if say honestly?"'

'You'll know it very soon.'

The Deputy Headmistress wanted to be a leader at this time. 'Please, anybody, not to go to here.' The potions mistress thought. Then she embraced the younger witch and looked at her.

'I like this start, dear. Can you..?' The Flying teacher asked.

At this time, Imogen was interrupted by Constance. 'Of course; but we must not make noise.' The older witch said nothing more. H.B. pressed the P.E. teacher very closely to herself.

'What if I..?' The Potions teacher paused to give the gym mistress some time to imagine what she wants to do.

'...would do anything you want?' Miss Drill finished. She just didn't want to think. Anything should happen right now.

'How about your ready room?'

'Const, please..."

'What if I don't, Idgie?' But instead of this "don't", the potions mistress kissed Imogen on the lips.

If it would have been something other, Imogen would have moaned. Instead of this, she responded on the kiss.

'Oooh... Your "don't" was an amazing plot twist." The younger witch said and smiled widely.

'Yes, I liked it too. By the way, a kiss we shared last night before we fall asleep was better.'

'Nobody could disturb us then; that's why that one was better,' Imogen said and added inwardly, 'Nobody will disturb us, I do know why and I'll tell this to Constance very soon.'

'Anyway, can you relax please?'

'What if someone will see us snogging?' The Potions teacher asked worriedly.

'Don't worry, dear. When fate gives you a lemon, make lemonade.'

'It's a sweet apple rather.' Constance corrected and added, "I am a lemon, not you.'

'Yes, a Still Game's character said also, "When life hands you melons, make melonade.'* If say about you, when we're alone, it's completely different', Imogen said while she caressed H.B.'s cheek by forefinger.

Miss Hardbroom took her girlfriend's hand and dropped a bit lower.

The P.E. teacher placed her hand on Constance's breasts and stroked there through clothes.

'Please... stop...' In spite of Constance was enjoying actions, she thought it was not right place to do such things.

'Want to hear something interesting?' The gym mistress asked and then added, 'It will make you feel better.' After this, the younger witch removed her hands and looked at Constance's face.

'Yes, but how about "constant vigilance"?'

'It's what I'm going to say to you.' The Flying teacher paused, enjoying the moment, because the potions mistress was about to beg her. It was what Imogen did read on Constance's face. Miss Drill continued soon, 'I was hearing Amelia said to Davina that she wants to continue their conversation in her office and she will make tea for them.'

'And there will be their favourite sweets and pastries, no doubts,' the older woman added discontentedly. Very soon, a happy thought came to her mind. 'Imogen, by saying what you have said, you meant...' The Potions teacher could not continue, because she was very excited. It was not what anybody at Cackle's could think about the strictest teacher Miss Hardbroom; but it was true. Constance felt herself a bit nervous every time when she was near Imogen and there was somebody else. At this time, they were alone and could take advantage of it as they wanted.

'Yes dear, it's proof. We shall be alone here.' The younger witch said and then asked a bit seductively, 'Don't you think we need to cast the silencing spell?'

'Somebody mentioned her ready room, so I don't think we need to use any spells.'

'That "_somebody_" named Imogen Drill said something else. It doesn't matter really; "_somebody's"_ room can wait. "_Somebody"_ wants to get something from her girlfriend named Constance Hardbroom who's standing very closely to her. She wants anything, no matter what.'

'Alright.' The Potions teacher relaxed partly, 'What this beautiful Imogen Drill wants me to do to her?'

'What do I want you to do _with_ me? At first, I want to finish something I started successfully.'

'Maybe, you should not? We shan't use the silencing spell.'

'I can cast this spell by myself.' Imogen smirked and added, 'You liked a lot what I was doing.'

'I should close the door by the spell also, I suppose. Teachers won't come here anyway; therefore this spell won't let girls enter here. They (or a girl, if she will be alone) will think the staff room is empty. It's exactly what we need.' The Flying teacher thought.

The potions mistress not expected what the P.E. teacher was going to do.

'Idgie, no!' The older witch grabbed the Flying teacher's hand, not letting her to cast a spell. 'I do know what you were going to do.'

'Const, I think _you_ forgot about "constant vigilance", shouting few fords.' The gym mistress said and thought, 'I _do_ have another hand and it's free.'

The staff room was closed; and if not count two words said loudly by the Potions teacher, nobody would have heard anything if she or they would have been near the staff room.

The gym mistress, however, wanted to be able to do anything they will want. She decided to use another way towards her girlfriend to have possibility to finally cast spells she needed to cast.

'I am sorry. "Constant vigilance" is what I did order us to fulfil, no matter what will happen. It was many years ago.' The older witch said quietly.

'I did some risky things in the past; but nobody saw my non-verbal conversation with you.'

'Go to my room, maybe?' The Potions teacher said by words what her girlfriend said by head movement. '"Yes," I answered very quietly. It was barely audible; therefore, nobody except you could hear what I said.'

'This non-verbal conversation happened because we were not alone here; but we _are_ alone and we have enough time to do whatever we want. Don't you want me to finish this?' With these words, the gym mistress put her hands on Constance's breasts and stroked a bit.

'Please... stop...' Miss Hardbroom begged again.

'No, I'll do more. Const, let yourself to relax completely. I'll help a bit.' The younger witch smiled and added, 'And then you'll do with me whatever you want.'

'I like this; good idea.'

The P.E. teacher tried to do what she needed to do as insensibly as she could.

'Can you relax completely?'

Very luckily for Imogen, Constance closed her eyes.

The Flying teacher wasted no time. She did cast the silencing spell on the door. After this, she closed already closed door by a spell which won't let anybody to enter the staff room, even if somebody will use a spell to open a closed door or even a spell which could open a door closed by magic.

The younger witch felt herself very happy, because she has done what she needed.

'Don't you forget you can do anything with me?' Imogen teased Constance, because the potions mistress not opened eyes yet.

'It's impossibly.' The Potions teacher said after she opened eyes. The older witch made few steps towards her girlfriend. 'I love us being alone. I love spend time with you.' Miss Hardbroom said quietly, not knowing she not needed it already. 'Do you know how much I want..?' It was Constance's turn to look at Imogen who was excited because of something and she had no idea what it will be concretely. If say honestly, uncertainly made the younger witch more excited than if she would have known something what will be very soon.

'How about... I shall do with you what you did with me?' It was said few moments before the potions mistress put her hands on the gym mistress' breasts and started to stroke through clothes. It was not quite honestly, because Imogen's clothes were much thinner than Constance's, and therefore, the older witch was in a better situation; but the P.E. teacher had benefit of it too.

'Oooh... I love it...' The gym mistress moaned. She did not want to hide her emotions.

'What's about not being so noisy?' The potions mistress asked after she had heard her girlfriend's reaction.

'Why do I need it for?' The younger witch asked in response, when caresses had finished. It sounded very innocently, because Imogen did not want to say something like 'Constance, listen to me. I did cast two spells.' And, after H.B.'s response, she'd have continued, 'Yes, you're right, I did exactly this.' No, the P.E. teacher not wanted to say so called news this way. She wanted to do something to let reality explains itself. The younger witch wanted Constance herself to realise what she did.

Well, start of Miss Hardbroom's understanding of what have happened was good.

'No? I liked your reaction; but it was a bit loudly. Unless, if you... Oh, no. Imogen, you have cast a spell, although I was disagree with it. Am I right?'

'You can think so, because it's almost true.'

The older witch was very relaxed and she decided to start something she wanted to do with her girlfriend. The potions mistress embraced the P.E. teacher.

Miss Drill liked to fell Constance's hand on own waist. It was start of something; it was very good start. But it was very slowly.

The potions mistress pulled the Flying teacher very closely to herself—their bodies touched each other. Both witches couldn't think about a better position; it was perfectly.

'What do you say in reply?' Miss Hardbroom asked. She did not forget Imogen not told second part of the answer.

It seemed for the P.E. teacher, that she not understood words Constance has said. Things happened during last minute almost made Imogen forget what she thought about before. The only thing which was important to her was their incredible closeness. Miss Drill felt curves of her girlfriend against her body and this did not further the Flying teacher to think properly.

'What you have said?'

Constance knew why Imogen asked her. Well, being honest... Miss Hardbroom was excited a bit too.

'What have I said? Imogen, I do know how strongly you like being so closely to me. I like our closeness so much; but I haven't lost thread of our conversation.'

'You meant "I haven't lost thread of our conversation _yet_"? Don't deny it, it will sound foolishly, my dear.'

'Stop teasing me; as if you don't know what you doing to me every single time when we're together, even if there somebody there. I asked you about a spell you did cast, I was sure you did it. You agreed partly. What did you do really?'

'I did a bit more. I did cast a spell on the door also. It will not let any curious girl or girls enter here, even if she or they will use a spell to open a door closed by magic.'

'It would be better if I did not teach you many years ago how to cast this spell. But, on the other hand, we should take advantage of it; and I want it at this very moment.'

Constance kissed Imogen on the lips; her girlfriend's almost instant respond made her more excited than she was. It was much better kiss than one they shared before. The potions teacher let Imogen's tongue to touch hers. The kiss was perfect. They enjoyed every moment of it.

'Oh, Hecate... I liked it so much.'

'So did I, my dear.' Constance said in reply.

Their caresses were teasing and gentle at the same time. There were never enough for two witches and they knew it very well.

'How you da...' Imogen started before her girlfriend put hand on her hip. 'Oooh... more...'

'How I dared to make you feel so good? It was _you_ who drilled a way to my heart, don't forget.'

'It was not my goal; but I couldn't even wish this to happen.'

The potions mistress continued what she started so successfully.

'This is my turn now.' Imogen said as she put her hand on Constance's hip and started to stroke...

XXX

'...And we were dressed completely.' The older witch finished. 'I don't even say what could happen if we would have put off something.'

'Yeah, it was incredibly; even if think about your thick dress. About near future, I mean very late evening when everybody will asleep and we will be alone again... My room will be ready still.'

'I wanted this to happen since your head movement. I don't deny we have had amazing time. I look forward to what will happen.'

'So do I, Const. See you later in my room.'

XXX~XXX

When Constance appeared in the hallway, she could not believe what she was seeing. It was perfectly, but risky also. Imogen Drill was standing, leaned a bit to a jamb of her open room's door.

About quarter of a minute passed, before the older witch could look away. In spite of how strongly Miss Hardbroom liked what she was seeing, the Potions teacher rolled her eyes, and then said Imogen by a glance to go inside.

The P.E. teacher shook her head and beckoned her girlfriend by forefinger.

'Nothing to worry about, everybody's asleep.' The younger witch whispered in the Constance's ear, because they were not in the room yet and they needed to be very quiet in the hallway. They didn't want to awake somebody, didn't they?

Five minutes later, witches were in the room and Imogen had cast the silencing spell at the door and walls.

'You're looking perfectly.' Constance commented finally.

'You have said it already.'

'No, I have _not_ said something like that today, I don't even say about last few minutes.

'How you explain your look? I thought there will be a puddle if you won't stop staring at me. I think, if you would not have worried that somebody could see us, you would have drooling, no doubts.'

Imogen stood near the door, but she leaned to the wall. In spite of her pose was different than when she waited Constance, the P.E. teacher looked as stunningly as before.

'Ah, you mean this. Everybody at Cackle's Academy think about me as a very strict and partly emotionless woman. They think I'm asexual. No, it's very far from truth. I'm _not_ partly emotionless. I'm a lesbian; and, when it comes to you, I'm very emotional woman.' Said this, the older witch come very closely to the gym mistress. The potions mistress embraced the P.E. teacher. She could not hide her emotions, because witches were alone, and spells Imogen had cast protected them from being heard by anybody.

The younger witch was looking directly at Constance, smiling. 'Const, I'd want you to see how your face is looking now. I must say, it's great facial expression.'

'I can imagine it without looking in the mirror. The only person I want to look at now is you, my dearest amazing witch. Do you know how seductive your pose is?'

'I tried my best and I'm really glad that my attempt succeeded.'

'No, your attempt not succeeded just, it's much more. If there somewhere would have been something more than A+, you would have received this one at once—at the moment when I had seen you in the hallway. No, you would have received highest mark not at once, because I was spellbound by how you looked. I thought how perfect you were looking at the very moment when I had seen you near the door. Well, being honest, it was risky also, was not it?'

'There was nobody who could see us, I knew it very well. I'm _not_ that stupid.'

'Imogen Drill, you have straight A's in your diploma of Cackle's Academy; how you dared to think you're stupid in something like this?'

'I thought, it meant nothing for you when you had seen me in the hallway.'

'My dearest smart witch Imogen, I would never have said such terrible thing; not even because I love you so much, but because you have never acted stupid. I do know you like to walk on the edge of a precipice sometimes. We need to follow "constant vigilance'' all the time, as I ordered us many years ago. You do it very well, because when you were much younger it was hmm... Well, of course, when we're outside and we're sure nobody could see us; or especially when we're behind a closed door and there maybe did cast spells also; we can be ourselves. Whatever we would want...'

Constance wasn't going to waste time, not even following minute. She didn't do Miss Drill time to reply. The older witch kissed the gym mistress on the lips.

The Flying teacher not expected things being continued too abruptly, right after their conversation. Of course, Imogen liked what had happened; and few moments later, she kissed her girlfriend back. They very liked what was happening and didn't want to stop.

'It was great.' Imogen said what she was feeling.

'Yes, it was great like your stunning look.'

'Thank you, I like this comparison; but... can't it be my turn now?'

'Probably, yes, but probably no...' The potions mistress said a bit seductively; she was partly unable to think properly, because she was spellbound again by her girlfriend.

'Const, if you'll stop staring at me with almost open mouth, we shall be able to go to bed. Don't you want to lie very closely to me again?'

'Again?' The Potions teacher asked in reply. 'Every night is this "again", even if we shared not only your or only mine room; plus to it, we were in my room last night.'

'Yes, but being unable to be as close to each other as we would want during whole day is very long time for us, if not count what happened earlier today.'

'Last words—that's it; we were _very_ closely to each other, even if not say about following caresses.'

'Lying in the bed is a bit different thing, isn't it?'

'Const will put off her thick dress also,' Imogen added inwardly, but said nothing.

'I know... but I want continuation right now.' The potions mistress started to caress Imogen's cheek by forefinger.

'Please... stop...' Their roles had swapped; it was Miss Drill's time to beg her beautiful girlfriend to finish. 'She collected all her courage and gently removed Constance's hand. The younger witch was holding Miss Hardbroom's hand in her one; it was amazing feeling.'

'Const, please stop staring at me and look at _something_ that has waited us during long time.'

'You mean...' The Potions teacher started, trying to sound unsurely on purpose.

'Don't you remember what I said by head movement? I said it by words later.'

'Of course, it's unforgettable. At first, you said only "my room is ready"; but when I asked you to repeat these amazing words, you said, "my bed is ready".'

Following things happened too quickly. The P.E. teacher was holding Constance's hand still and decided to take advantage of it to being able to go to bed soon. The younger witch pulled her girlfriend by hand a bit and... Few moments later, the deputy headmistress found herself being pressed to the wall and Imogen was standing opposite her. It was almost the same closeness as before.

'Well, it was something like a trap and I decided to swap our positions. Don't get me wrong, I like my beautiful girlfriend being so close to me and my position was great; but we must to go to bed. Let's go.'

Before witches got into bed, they changed. Constance was wearing in a lilac nightgown and Imogen was wearing pyjamas.

'Idgie, move more close to me,' the potions mistress asked.

'Const, I was going to do just that,' Imogen Drill said before she moved very closely to her girlfriend who embraced her.

'Being in your embraces is wonderfully,' the Flying teacher said in about a minute. Then she added, 'By the way, it's my turn now.' Imogen turned on the side and looked at Constance with love. She started to gently stroke the older witch here and there. They both enjoyed every moment of it.

The Potions teacher moaned soon, almost begging for more.

The younger witch moved her hands under the nightgown to please her girlfriend a lot more.

Reaction was not long to wait...

Some time passed; it was time to swap their roles once again.

Constance started to stroke the P.E. teacher; she wanted to do everything she could to Imogen felt herself as wonderful as Imogen's caresses made feel her.

It was success almost since the first moment; the younger witch moaned soon. Constance's acts were similar to what the gym mistress did with her, but it was her own version. And, of course, Imogen liked this so much too. The Flying teacher was wearing pyjamas; but in fact, it was the same. The older witch put her hands under the pyjamas' top to Imogen could much better feel her caresses.

It was so difficult to resist; the gym mistress moaned and her girlfriend knew that these caresses were exactly what she needed... The Potions teacher was not going to finish so soon what she was doing; she enjoying what was happening too. She could have advantage of it, couldn't she?

Witches were lying in the bed; they were very happy.

'It was great, dear. I should have agreed to go to bed earlier; but it was so difficult to stop stare at you. What we were doing later... it was just amazingly.'

'You read my mind, dear.'

'It's one more thing proving my attempts were successful.'

'As always, dear; I love you, Constance Hardbroom.' The gym mistress said.

The Potions teacher corrected her, 'No, I'm _Constance_ for you. Hardbroom... A broom which is hard on you, yes? No, I have never been hard on you, my smart Imogen Drill. Yes, you're Drill; your sport skills are amazing and also... Dear Imogen Drill, you drilled a way to my heart very many years ago. You know this; but I can tell this over and over. Thank you.'

'If say honestly, thank _you_, because you were not very emotional partly until you fell in love with me and, I said many times in the past, it was not my goal. I don't know how my life would have continued, if I have not drilled a way to here.' Said this, Imogen put hand over Constance's nightgown, at the exact place where was her heart.

Constance's wide smile was the best reply at Imogen's acts.

'Do you want me to surprise you with something?' Imogen asked by sleepy voice. 'I don't know yet what it will be, but we shall like it, I'm sure.'

'Of course, but we need to find time for this. Maybe, it will be my turn to do something to you.' The Potions teacher said by very sleepy voice.

Before witches fell asleep, Imogen replied, 'I catch you at your word. I'm looking forward to what will happen.'

* Still Game is a Scottish sitcom (2002-2007), so this sentence was said later originally (S2E10 of The Worst Witch was in early 2000 year).

XXX

What do you think?


End file.
